


One Bar Reception

by ThePagemistress



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: Will was going to kill him. Like, actually murder him. He was going to grab one of these understated, yet beautiful flower arrangements and ram it down his throat.For the dialogue prompt: "Please don't make me socialize."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrolljunkie989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/gifts).



Will was going to kill him.

Like, _actually_ murder him. He was going to grab one of these understated, yet beautiful flower arrangements and ram it down his throat.

‘A group of friends hanging out’, he’d said. Then it mysteriously became a ‘family gathering’. As soon as Simon had asked him if he owned a suit, he really should have started raising some questions.

When Simon showed up in a dapper suit of his own to collect him, he should have spontaneously contracted measles and begged off.

As soon as they’d approached the church, groups of guests hovering around outside, he should have hijacked the car, pushed Simon out and made a run for it.

But instead, he had just walked through the church doors and taken a seat next to Simon, all the while staring daggers at the side of his head. At least the Frenchman had the decency to look sheepish when he finally made eye contact.

“If I had told you it was a wedding, you would not have come!” Simon said, trying to keep his voice quiet even though they were one of the few people who had taken their seats.

“Too bloody right,” Will said, making no attempt at keeping quiet. At least until Simon stared at him, pleading, and Will sighed internally. “Why am I even here?” he asked.

“I put a ‘plus one’ on the RSVP. It would have been embarrassing to come with no one!”

“Let me rephrase. Why am _I_ here?”

Simon tsked at him, as if that was some kind of answer. Will had to take it as one regardless because nothing else appeared to be forthcoming. He did, however, say, “I have never seen you in a suit.”

“Not surprising, really, is it?” He wasn’t the biggest fan of them, after all. Definitely more of a casual guy. Will had never seen Simon in a suit either but somehow it didn’t feel as strange as it perhaps should have. “You scrub up alright, don’t you.”

“Not surprising, really,” Simon echoed, cheeky grin on his face. “I really do appreciate you coming,” he added after a brief pause.

“Yeah, well,” Will said with a shrug, trying not to make a big deal of it. “Just- Please don’t make me socialize.”

Simon chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of it! I will probably have to mingle at the reception but- You will come to reception, yes?”

“Is that a serious question?” Will asked, suspecting that were he to attempt an escape, he would be prevented from doing so. At Simon’s disappointed look, Will rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t want to miss your terrible dancing, would I?”

“You mean my awesome dancing,” Simon corrected, back to grinning at him. “You may learn something! Anyway, yes, I may have to mingle with some of the family but there is an open bar there so-“

“Say no more,” Will said. “You’ve sold it to me already.”

~*~

Despite the ceremony being in French, Will was pretty confident it went well. Lots of people cried, which is usually a good sign at weddings? Simon would occasionally let him know where in the ceremony they were before being riveted by the proceedings once more.

The reception was a different deal.

The moment they both showed up, there was flurry of activity around them. Family and friends swarmed around Simon, wanting to catch up on years’ worth of goings on. The barrage of French had Will zoning out almost immediately. He gave Simon a gentle nudge to get his attention which was granted immediately. “I’m gonna go find this bar,” he said.

“OK, I will rescue you in a little bit! Show you how to dance!”

Will smiled back at him before weaving his way through the guests to the bar in question. It was pretty deserted so early in the evening what with most of the guests still mingling with each other. He settled himself in for a long night.

~*~

Simon had been looking for Will for a good 15 minutes at this point. He’d taken much longer than expected with so many people making themselves known, some of whom he hadn’t seen in so long, he could hardly excuse himself from talking to them. Time had gotten away from him, he’d gotten so wrapped up in exchanging stories with people. When he finally had the opportunity to look at his watch without seeming rude, he gaped at the realisation that he’d already been here for three hours!

He was starting to wonder if Will hadn’t just left but he would have expected at least a text or something. He’d passed by the bar first of all but there was only a large group of his relatives all in a huddle with no sign of the Australian. After doing a full circuit of the venue, however, he found himself back at the bar. Maybe the barman knew what happened to him.

Before he could ask, however, he heard a very familiar accent, at odds to everyone else in the room.

“You are joking! That’s fucking hilarious, mate. Tell me another one.”

Simon realised that, at the centre of the huddle he had bypassed earlier was the man in question, courting a lot of interest. Squeezing his way between a couple of his cousins, Will spotted him and grinned. “Eyy, speak of the devil, eh? Been hearing a lot of stories about you from when you was a little tyke,” he said, grinning in that way he did when he knew he had the upper hand.

“Why would you do this to me?” Simon asked the crowd in general who all just laughed at him before disbanding and leaving the two of them together.

“Now I know why you didn’t want me to socialise,” Will said, taking a sip of his beer.

Simon just stared at him incredulously. “ _You_ are the one who didn’t want to socialise,” he pointed out, taking the seat next to him. “I should not have put a plus one after all, perhaps.” When Will’s smirk grew even more devious, Simon narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Heard something interesting while you were gone,” Will said.

“Oh?” Simon replied, concern creeping under his skin.

“The bride came over earlier. Said how much of a pain it was, you calling up last minute to change your ‘solo to a duet’. Her words. At least I bloody hope they were hers, not yours.”

Simon swallowed, mouth twitching in a nervous smile. Or maybe a grimace, he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t expected it to come up. Simon had naturally RSVP’d that he’d be attending on his own but… Well, he and Will had been spending more and more time together lately and it just seemed like it might be a good opportunity. Cliché maybe, but it was too good to miss.

At least Will didn’t seem all that bothered about it. If anything, he seemed smug. And a little drunk.

“I may have had a change of mind. There is nothing more depressing than going to weddings alone, after all,” he said, making a feeble attempt to cover himself just in case. Will clearly wasn’t buying it but the smug expression remained.

Then he downed the rest of his glass and grabbed Simon’s hand, dragging him towards the small dance floor. “What are you doing?” Simon asked, laughing at him.

“I remember someone bragging about their dance moves,” Will said. “Time to deliver.”

Simon knew he would come to regret his decision sooner or later.


End file.
